Sweet Dreams
by SailorDream
Summary: Will they ever find Reenie with that
1. Sweet Drems

Subj: 
**(no subject)**

Date: 
9/19/01 12:28:03 PM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[BrattyPain13][1]

To: 
[BrattyPain13][1]
  
  


"Sweet Dreams"  


  
  
Usagi was laying on her bed next to Reenie. Thinking about her future, what it was like. Reenie got up to get a drink of water, then came back and said good-night.   
  
It was morning, Usagi went to wake Reenie up. She wasn't there!! She looked everywhere for her, even her favorite place, the Kitchen. She called the Sailor Scouts over to help her find Reenie. They finally found her outside with this strange creature. It ran away really fast before they could get to it. It looked like a black and grean monster but they weren't sure.   
  
They all went inside and discovered that all there food and glass wear was gone. Then they found that Reenie had a picture of the monster on her arm. They took Reenie to Usagi's grandfather. He said it was a Night Demon.   
  
Usagi was scrubbing and scrubbing all night til' she couldn't scrub no more. They went to sleep but in the middle of the night, Rennie was gone AGAIN!!! Usagi went running down the stairs and quickly to the site that they found the monster before. Reenie and the monster was talking in this strange language. The monster saw Usagi and ran away. She took her inside and put her in bed.   
  
The morning came, Reenie was there which Usagi was relieved but she knew she had to find out what this monster is doing to Reenie. Everyday Reenie got sicker and sicker. She had a desease that this monster had gave her. Her skin turned green and she started to loose her hair. She went back to her grandfather and he couldn' think what had gotten her sick.   
  
Later at night, all the Sailor Scouts slept over and watched over Reenie. By the time it was midnight they heard this strange noise coming from the back yard, Reenie got right up and started walking downstairs. Everyone followed after her. They hid behind the tree trying not to scare the monster away. When all of a sudden, This green smoke surrounded them and Reenie and the monster dissapeared into the dark.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***How did ya like my first chapter?? okay if you want more of this story there has to be 5 reviews by next week so I can do Chapter 2, on what happen.***  


   [1]: mailto:BrattyPain13



	2. Sweet dreams part 2

Subj: 
**(no subject)**

Date: 
9/19/01 7:34:00 PM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[BrattyPain13][1]

To: 
[BrattyPain13][1]
  
  
**The continuation of "Sweet Dreams", Chpt.2**  
  
  
  
  
  
Up right in front of Usagi and the Scouts popped out this wierd swirl, they went to touch it but then it sucked Usagi in. "USAGI, NOOO!!!" said, Mars. Usagi was transmitted into the future where there was flying cars and people with more intense ways to travel. She was very confused and in trouble. She went around people asking what year it was, 3098. She was in total shock. She could hardly move.   
  
  
Back at the house, the sailor scouts were very worried walking back and fourth hoping that they were okay. Then Jupiter had a great idea! She would tie rope to eat sailor scout so they could come back in peace(not pieces, as which they thought). The first one to go in was Uranus. She got spitted out and it wouldn't let anyone in. The sailor scouts camped out for the night, watching over the swirl.   
  
  
Usagi back in the future, was woken up by that strange noise that she had heard the night before. She went towards it and it got louder and louder. She went faster to it and she tripped over something and fell arms first to the ground. They were all bloody and scratched up. AShe held in the pain and kept running for the safety of Reenie. When she ran into this man and said, "Oh my, I am so Sorry Sir!" She helped him up and started asking him, if he heard a strange noise. He said that there was a lot of strange noises around here, sorry. (What HELP!) So, she saw this shadow up ahead and ran to it. It was the MONSTER!! With REENIE!! She quickly tried to transform into her sailor suit. It didn't work, for she was so into the future it wont hold the preasure of magic now (If ya know what I mean). She got to them finally and the monster had turned into this little girl...A Little GREEN girl! Usagi was surprised. It said to follow her so she did.   
  
The sailor scouts were so upset and sad. They didn't know what to do. So, Mars made cookies..didn't work! They couldn't stop thinkling of what could happen to Reenie or Usagi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Find out next chapter on what happend with Usagi and Reenie, and where the monster was taking her, see ya then!!**

   [1]: mailto:BrattyPain13



	3. "Sweet Dreams part 3"

Subj: 
**sw part 3**

Date: 
9/22/01 3:23:26 PM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[RoxburyGrl17][1]

To: 
[RoxburyGrl17][1]
  
  


Chpt.3, "Reenie dead?..."  


  
  
  
Usagi went with the little green girl and she said something wierd so she went on. Meanwhile, later she found Reenie and she went up to Usagi and hugged her. When all of a sudden the green girl turns into jello. They were very confused. Reenie started eating it. She turned into a robot. Usagi started to cry and the sailor scouts were going crazy around the swirl. They threw soda cans in it screaching and it spitted it back and hit there heads. Then Uranus came and tried going into the swirl again and got spitted out with this yucky brown smelly stuff. Everyone started crying.   
  
  
Back with Usagi and Reenie, Reenie turned normal again after eating that jello. But, sadly the girl died. Then they went back out of the swirl and everyone started hugging eachother. They all went inside and ate cake and cookies.   
  
  
It was night, and Usagi tucked Reenie in safely and comefortable in her bed sleeping. She went to sleep...At midnight Usagi was woken up with a strange noise. She looked to see if Reenie was there and a note was left saying......"SWEET DREAMS!!"......  
  
  
  
  
  
***We do not know what happend with Reenie until next time..............."Sweet Dreams"....MWAHAHAHA!!!!***

   [1]: mailto:RoxburyGrl17



End file.
